Harnesses have been around for many years for safety purposes and used for many different kinds of jobs in construction, landscaping, farming and electrical. At least one known harnesses are fabricated of a strong webbing fabric and include a combination of straps that wrap the user's torso and legs, including various points of attachments. For example, at least some known harnesses include a ring or other coupling mechanism is incorporated into the harness webbing to which the lanyard is attached. However, at least some of these coupling mechanisms are inconvenient for the wearer and sometimes difficult to put on. In addition, at least some known products, such as the Forearm Forklift Extension Strap™ and the Wheelbarrow Support Strap™, consist of straps that are used for lifting by using the arms or the neck which can cause damage to your body by putting all the weight on the arms or neck. The present invention is aimed at the addressing the needs identified above.